


Unexpected Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exophilia, F/M, Horny Reader, Incubus Friend, Just Thirsting For A Cute Orc, Meet-Cute, Monster Lover, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, orc lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: aka the really big, nerdy orc that sits behind you in your bio class makes you realize you have a size kink. maybe you also fall for him...
Relationships: Human/Orc, Monster/human - Relationship, Orc/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Unexpected Changes

  
  
Sighing, you set your chin in your hand, barely managing to hold it up. You had a test coming up, you _knew_ you had to be paying attention. But your incubus roommate, Viegil, had dragged you out to a party and you didn’t end up sleeping till six in the morning. You loved your red-skinned demon friend but at this very moment you were cursing his name. 

Your lashes fluttered and your eyes were drooping closed. You could feel the heavy pull of sleepy falling upon you, but at the last moment you were jolted awake. A large hand had clapped down on your shoulder, scaring the life out of you. A squeak escaped your lips and you whipped your head around. 

Sitting in the desk just behind you was an orc - many of them attended your school - but he was bigger than any other you had ever seen. Even sitting he was massive, shoulders hunched and towering over you with his arm outstretched. Unlike many of his kind, his hair was short. Buzzed on the sides with just a tuft of hairs on top, sticking up in a curl at the front. It was dark, almost black and contrasted beautifully with his light green skin, the color of mint. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown, looking at you with such gentleness compared to his muscular and tall physique. 

“I’m sorry, did I scare you?” His thick brows furrowed and he frowned around his pair of tusks that jut from his plump lower lip. His voice was deep and melodic, so smooth and calming. You could practically feel the rumbling purr that came from deep within his chest radiating out through your whole being. He was so big, so _massive_ and _broad_ and _manly_. How had you never noticed him before!?

“I saw you falling asleep.” He continued, pulling his hand off your shoulder and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, “If you’re having a hard time, I could share my notes with you after class? When do your classes end?”

You blinked, left speechless by his striking looks, his voice, his everything. You had never found yourself particularly interested in orcs. But this man, whoever he was, already had you wrapped around his finger. “Oh, um, I-” you cleared your throat, suddenly it was feeling a little dry, “that would be great, thank you-?”

“Magmaugh.”

“Magmaugh.” You put on your best smile, having to crane your chin up to meet his eyes. You knew you were on the smaller side but _wow_. “My last gets out around four.”

“Great, that works. Meet you in the library?”

You nodded and turned back to face your professor and the blackboard. He was still droning on about evolution or something akin to it and you were content to lay your head down on your arm and get some shut eye.

You stepped into the library, your hands holding the straps of your backpack close to your back. Magmaugh hadn’t told you _exactly_ where you were going to meet. The campus library was expansive and winded through multiple rooms and two floors. They had lore and information of all kinds. A lot of them were old tomes, looking like what you’d find in a fantasy movie. _The ancient book of mystical spells which could save the world, you must go on a quest to find it._

Wandering through the aisles and aisles, you spotted a familiar green blob in the distance. You chuckled, glad the orc was at least easy to find in a crowd. He was stood, towering above the students around him in the central sitting area of the library. As you got closer your legs felt weaker and wobbled a little, your knees buckling inward. It was hard to get ahold of yourself when he looked so good, the sweater he was sporting stretched taught over his chest. His jeans tight over his ass that would feel so good his your hands when he’s- you slapped your cheeks and exhaled sharply. You couldn’t understand where this was moving from. All these dirty thoughts and images about a nice orc you had just met. It was totally uncalled for. He probably had a girlfriend anyways, how could he not?

Magmaugh spotted you and grinned, his bright white and slightly pointed teeth on display. If only he would bite yo- _no, stop it_. You waved to him and forced a natural looking smile, reaching the orc’s side. 

“I already picked out a table for us, it’s this way.” He set a large hand on your back and led you over. You gulped and tensed, his hand was big enough to cover the whole expanse of your lower back. And no matter how you protested the thoughts in your head kept coming. Luckily Magmaugh seemed none the wiser, his eyes facing ahead. You were sure your face was completely flushed now with the warmth you felt. 

The orc pulled out a seat for you and you took it graciously. He was so gentlemanly and even offered you a seat? This felt like your own personal torture not to touch yourself. Maybe you could excuse yourself to the bathroom but you came here for a reason. It would be rude to ignore Magmaugh’s kind offer for something so selfish. You doubted you’d be able to satisfy your boys quickly enough anyways

The orc pulled some materials from his bag and began explaining the lesson, handing photo-copied notes over to you. You did your best to listen, occasionally rubbing your thighs together beneath the table, being as subtle as you could to push your mound into the plastic seat. Magmaugh did a good job of explaining it all to you- much better than your bore of a professor and you could feel your confidence in passing your test coming back to you. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Magmaugh. For doing this for me. You really didn’t have to.”

He simply shook his head, holding a hand up. “No, I wanted to. This is a good way to practice what I know, so it’s mutually beneficial. Honestly,” his brown eyes looked down, “I want to keep doing this. Meeting up with you, I mean- but only if you want to!”

One of the librarians, a harpy woman, passed your table and hissed a “SHH!” his way, making the orc slump his shoulders and lower his voice to a whisper. “Only if you want to.”

“Of course. I had a great time!”

“SHH!”

“Wai-wai-wait. Hold up.” Viegil crawled up your bed to sit besides you. His forked tongue slipped past his lips as he grinned, “You mean to tell me you’re totally head over heels horny for your orc tutor?”

“When you say it, it sounds so crude.” You muttered, rubbing your face with your hands. 

Viegil rolled over and laid over your lap, his tail wrapping around your wrist and pulling it back. You glared at him and huffed. Your demon roommate was touchy, as was his nature. Always laying over you, practically crawling over you. Wrapping his tail around one of your limbs, wrapping his arms around you and licking you with his languid tongue to make you squirm. He loved messing with you. After your first semester together you - somehow - got used to it. To have your demon friend in your lap like a cat was oddly comforting. 

You sighed, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Vie. One second I’m totally normal me. And then the next he’s there and I’m having all these... _thoughts_. And I feel totally gross. I swear I’m not a pervert!” You ran your hands through Viegil’s hair, stark white and fuzzy soft. He really was like a cat, purring under your touch. 

“Well I am a sex demon. I’m an expert on this stuff, duh. You should have told me about this sooner.”

“Well I was hoping it would go away after being around him for a bit!”

The incubus giggled and clicked his tongue, “Oh my poor, poor, dear friend. Once it comes out it doesn’t just _go away_.”

“ _What_ doesn’t” you raised a brow.

“Your kink. Your sexual urges and desires. Obviously meeting him has awakening something in you. So go get that big orc dick!” Viegil laughed, enjoying how your face flared up in embarrassment. “Oh man, I bet he’s just massive huh?”

“Oh for the love of- stop.” You scoffed, pushing him off your lap. “It was a mistake telling you. You’re too sex-crazed to be useful. He’s not just an object!”

“Hey no- wait! I’m being serious!” Viegil sighed and his tail wilted behind him. “Maybe being so forward won’t work for you, fine. But at least ask him out? You can’t keep dancing around him. If you like him then go for it!”

“You don’t think he’d reject me? He probably just sees me as the girl he tutors...”

“Are you kidding me? After I’m done with you he won’t be able to resist you!”

You did your best to hold back Viegil. If he had his way you’d be walking to school in lingerie with a bow on top. You made a compromise on a dress that’s shorter than you would normally wear and lacy white panties. 

You kept self-consciously pulling the end of the dress down as you walked across campus to your bio class. You wondered if Magmaugh would even notice or if you were worrying far too much about this. You couldn’t help being nervous, he was so, well, perfect. Handsome and big and strong and smart and kind and adorable and cute and- 

“Hey!”

You stopped in your tracks and looked to the side. It was another orc- he wasn’t as big as Magmaugh but he was large in his own right and broad. He had a bit of evergreen scruff on his jaw and long wavy hair that rolled over his shoulders. His skin was dotted with deep green flakes of freckles, covering his face down to his neck and probably beyond what you could see.

“Ain’t you that hum’n Maggie sees in the library?” He asked as he approached you. 

“Who’s Maggie?” You raised a brow, “Do you mean Magmaugh?”

“Oh right, you wouldn’ know but that’s what we all call ‘im- us orc I mean.” The orc chuckled and held out a weathered, calloused hand for you to shake, “I’m Toruk, by the ‘ay. His best frien’, and I heard a lot about you lil’ missy.”

You felt a rush of butterflies in your chest, “Really? He talks about me?”

Toruk smirked at your reaction and nodded, giving your hand a little squeeze, “He’s acting like a love-sick puppy all the time i’z bringing me mood down. So I thought I let you know, eh? Ask ‘im out and ya have my approval.”

You grinned and squeezed the orc’s rough hand back, “Thank you Toruk. I have to get to class, but I wanted to ask him out today actually. Wish me luck.”

“Hah! You don’ need none. Maggie‘ll say yes, lil’ missy.” He let your hand go and turned on his heel, waving goodbye over his shoulder. 

Magmaugh smiled and waved to you as you came into class. You’d taken to sitting next to him instead of in front of him now. Settling in your seat you peered up to Magmaugh through your lashes. Today he had his short hair slicked back with some kind of gel, but a few chunks of hair refused to cooperate and were sticking out from his hairline. You then turned your gaze down and noticed something else different- Magmaugh was sporting a pair of glasses. Thin silver frames that hung quite precariously on the bridge of his flat, sloping orcish nose. 

As though he could feel your eyes on him, Magmaugh leaned down closer to your level and whispered, “I lost my contacts.”

Your mouth opened in an O shape and you nodded. So they were real glasses. “You look handsome in them. You should wear them more often.” The poor orc was an awkward mess the rest of class he nearly forgot to take his notes. 

“Soooo let’s see here...” Magmaugh mumbled to himself, filing through his stack of notes and papers. 

“Actually,” you spoke up “I have another idea.”

“Oh.” Magmaugh paused, biting on his lip. “Uhm, sure what is it?”

You swallowed your nerves and stood up from your table in the library, standing more at level with Magmaugh and looking him in the eye. “Will you go out with me? Like on a date. A romantic one.” Internally you were freaking out- you didn’t mean to be so straightforward.

The orc was silent a moment, his eyes widened and his cheeks turning a burnt-orange-red color. Like a leaf on fire. 

“Toruk, he didn’t put you up to this... did he?” Magmaugh was fiddling with his fingers and soon your stare seemed too much for him. He reached for his glasses and rubbed the lenses with his shirt, able to turn his gaze down. Was he afraid you would say yes? That you were only asking him out because you were asked to by his friend out of pity?

You stepped around the table and took his glasses from his hands, slipping them back on him and smiling sweetly, “Toruk did talk to me today, _Maggie_ , but I’ve been interested in you way before that.” 

He exhaled out a breath and laughed awkwardly, “Oh, yeah, good. I’m sorry that made me sound so pathetic..”

“You’re anything but. I really like you Magmaugh.”

“I like you too.” He grinned, putting a hand on your waist and pulling you closer till your knees were touching. “I’ve had my eye on you since the start of the semester. I think you’re especially cute for a human and at first I was using these sessions as an excuse to see you more. Because I’ve been too chicken to just ask you out. Guess you beat me to it, huh?” His hand ran along the curve of your hip and his other hand reached up to caress your cheek. His eyes, brown as oak and deep as the ocean. You could see all the love, all the sweet words reflected in them.

You leaned in and kissed your orc. Of course, it wasn’t perfect. You weren’t used to his tusks yet and it wasn’t the best angle to begin with. But it felt so sweet, so innocent and _nice._ Just like Magmaugh, your orc.


End file.
